Concerning Samwise
by Starfleet Hobbit
Summary: The thoughts of Sam as he and Frodo set off to Mordor alone.
1. Default Chapter

Concerning Samwise  
  
A/N Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story! Sorry it's so short but if I let things get too long there is a fairly good chance they'll never get finished. If you like this chapter I'll add more for the other hobbits. Enjoy!  
  
Oh, by the way, Pippin has a message for y'all. Pippin: Starfleet Hobbit does not own Lord of the Rings so please don't sue her. If you do all you're likely to get is a mad hobbit.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a wonder I've made it this far, yet I still must go further. I cannot help but think of  
  
what I left behind, my home, my family. And of the terrors I've seen that no other hobbit  
  
has ever had to face. I can still see clearly the day when Gandalf fell into shadow, and  
  
now the fate of the others looks as grave. What will become of Merry, Pippin, Aragorn,  
  
Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli I may never know. Will I ever see them again? Will I ever  
  
know of their destiny? Now only one thing is clear; I will follow Frodo to Mordor. No  
  
matter what the cost I will not abandon him. I am prepared to pay the ultimate price. I  
  
will not forsake my master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how did you like it? You know you want to tell me. You know you want to review. You want to review, you want to review, you want to review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! I'll give you a cookie. All flames will be used to light pretty Christmas candles. 


	2. Concerning Peregrin

Concerning Peregrin Hi again everyone! I actually wrote a second chapter! I was thinking, now that Pippin has been added, do I need a new title? Not sure. It seems like I wanted to say something else, but I forgot. Hate that! But, without further ado, here is Concerning Peregrin.  
  
What will become of us now? That is the question that has been filling my mind since our  
  
capture. What will become of us, and, what will become of the Fellowship? It seems that  
  
the end of our chapter in the story of the Quest is near at hand. The lives of two of our  
  
companions have already been extinguished before our eyes. Do the others still live? Will  
  
they be alive when all is said and done? I wonder if it was not all in vain. It seems the  
  
Fellowship has failed. Now our only hope rests with Frodo and Sam. They now fully bear  
  
the fate of all of Middle Earth alone. Sometimes I wonder why I insisted on joining this  
  
Quest. If I had not volunteered I could be safe in the Shire right now instead of being  
  
dragged towards even greater pain and suffering. But I know the answer, it never  
  
changes. I wanted to help Frodo. If I have made his burden any easier to bear, even for a  
  
second, then it has not been in vain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I absolutely love reviews! As for flames, I still have those unlit Christmas candles. ;) 


	3. Concerning Frodo

Concerning Frodo  
  
Hi everyone! Can you believe it? I'm actually updating! I guess I was planning to save Frodo for last, but I was feeling more in the mood to write his part than Merry's. I think this one might take place a few days after the previous one because poor Frodo is a bit more, what's the right word, *thinks* hopeless, no that doesn't sound right but oh well, than the others. (But I suppose it could just be the Ring.) This is also pre- Gollum. Hope you like it! Starfleet Hobbit  
  
Disclaimer: Christmas has come and gone and I still don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
A big thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
"Gandalf didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam. But they did."  
  
As I say the words I realize that is one of the few things I am still sure of. It was not met  
  
to happen this way. It was not supposed to end with two hobbits lost in the wilderness. I  
  
wonder where all my hope has gone. Now I cling to the last shreds of it, as they seem to  
  
slip from my grasp. As the weight of the Ring grows so does my doubt, my despair. I set  
  
my mind on completing my task. I tell myself I can go on but I do not know for how  
  
much longer that will be true. It is strange that the fate of Middle Earth should rest with  
  
one as small as I. I wonder so much, I'm sure of so little. I do not know into what hands  
  
fate will lead me, but I will walk its path until the end. Until whatever end I must go on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it! Please review! Constructive criticism is cool, but flames aren't. 


End file.
